brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Forum
I was wondering whether we should consider having forums about LEGO. This would be much better with a forum extension enabled, but it doesn't seem like Wikia's ever going to bring one out... So, in the meantime, should we just have a separate forum section for such things? ie, a Forum:LEGO Discussions index, with two indexes for sales and availability, and rumours, then a bunch of forums, eg "Forum:LEGO Discussions/Sales and Availability/USA", "Forum:LEGO Discussions/Rumours/Star Wars 2013"? 00:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :*Sounds good. But I'd prefer the name to be "Rumour Mill".-- 09:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :* Okay 10:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral' I think you guys should just use the LEGO Message Boards. :P **-Refrains from commenting on what I think about the messageboards- A lot of the people there are immature, not you or others here who use them, I mean the young kids who do. 11:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Support:' This definitely fits in with the "more of a LEGO fansite" idea. Also, I've tried out the message boards, and my feeling is that they shouldn't be touched with a ten-foot pole. I would recommend using Eurobricks, but they are openly disdainful of Brickipedia, so.... *'Support' - If you can do it, do it. The LMBs are for KFOLs and Eurobricks is for AFOLs. The Brickiforum can be for TFOLs. - 18:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) * Message boards to me have always appeared to have outdated news and be full of a bunch of rude kids (this is just from what I've seen of them). I'm ok with the name Brickiforum, but I don't think we should really be going after any particular age group- why not just say it's for anyone as long as they keep on topic and make their messages readable? Anyway, I'll work on setting it up- not saying that it's going to pass, but if it does pass, it may as well already be set up. If it fails, it can always be deleted. Also, (previously mentioned here), should we replace the community portal with these forums? And I forgot to mention a potential downside- if these forums do take off, they'll clog up the RC. Although I guess you could say that about reviews and customs, and they don't seem to have affected things too much... 23:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :* I'd support replacing the CP..It never seemed to be much use. ::* If we're worried about spamming the RC, why not take it off wiki like the RPGs? 00:42, March 27, 2012 (UTC) * Forum:Brickiforums set up as an example, with a working rumours section. Also, I was thinking we could maybe have a yellow background for this area? (would be easy to set up). I put down a "community" section too- that way we could have one hi blog to rule them all, and get rid of the millions that we have. @Berrybrick, I did consider that, but off-wiki, things like this seem to gain little attention, eg our reviews section here seems to be getting more users than the Brick Reviews Wiki ever did... for things like availability forums to work, I think there would need to be a significant userbase :S 00:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I thought the same thing. :/ 00:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC)